The Perfect Assassin
by morgan w. anderson
Summary: Ninjas. The perfect instruments for assassination. Mikan Sakura is one of them. What if she is forced to assassinate a person who is important to her life? she has to choose either kill that person or she loses the only family she has.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Assassin

_MorWAn_

CHAPTER1

Ninjitsu. The Japanese martial arts that trains ones stealth in movement. Ninjas are the most deadly mercenaries because of their swift but inaudible moves. They can kill anyone in the midst of silence. They are the perfect candidate for saboteurs, spying and assassinations.

One clan continues to store a tradition of passing the art of Ninjitsu to its successors within the members of the family. The chosen members must undergo training, the same as their ancestors has undergone, until they become proficient in the skills and is deemed as the rightful heir. However, unlike other ninjas, they do not just take up operations just to gain profit. Their family works alongside the law.

Looking outside the window, the sky is poured with bright orange and yellow. The sun is already meeting the horizon ready to rest. But the girl sitting beside the window seems like she doesn't want to rest... rest from crying her eyes out since the funeral of her parents. Sobs and sniffs could be heard throughout the serene room.

Mikan Sakura, at a young age has felt a great lose of being forsaken by her parents. No, she wasn't abandoned because she was neglected by her parents. Mikan's parents has always loved their little angel that nothing in the world could ever measure this love for her but fate was not on her side at all times. Her parents departed their lives carrying out their family tradition—being ninjas and doing missions. Seven years of age, she was left under the custody of his uncle, one of the greatest ninjas of his generation, maybe even presently a.k.a Persona.

"...Mikan", said a manly but gentle voice. The tall man straightly walks toward Mikan. The only thing Mikan could do was to look at the face of the man approaching him, eyes red and puffy and still with falls of tears running down her rosy cheeks.

There was silence for a moment.

"Uncle..." Mikan broke the silence and sniffles between her words. "Why? Why do they have to leave me? Why do they have to leave right now?"

Persona cannot answer her questions. A seven year old might not fully understand the pains and struggles of life. All he could do is comfort the little child. "Someday, Mikan, you will surely know the answer... but right now, you have to be strong. Your parents didn't die in vain. They departed life bringing a great memory for our family to remember."

"I- I cannot understand..." Mikan's tears are still trailing down in her face.

"That is why I could not answer your questions as of now." He tried to stop his little niece from crying.

Persona, the older brother of Mikan's mother is a serious, protective and strict man. He acts like an authoritarian at times but he still is protective and holds dear of her one and only niece.

In a secret training ground...

"Mikan! Balance! You need to concentrate!" Persona surely has a firm character when it comes to ninjitsu.

"Hai!" Mikan gathers up her mind and concentrates. _'Mikan, focus! You can__do it!'_

Being an ace ninja, Persona trained Mikan ninjitsu and at the same time he supports Mikan in her education. She was home schooled until she has achieved the intellect of a High School and graduated in College entering a private school.

For 10 years, Mikan has able to live up the expectation of his uncle being the only successor of her generation. She accepted and understood the duty as well as the responsibility of a ninja knowing well that it runs through their bloodline. At age 18 she, has experienced being in an actual battle of an ninja together with her uncle receiving missions under the command of the law's secret service.

Nearly midnight...

"Mikan, are you ready?" Persona asked. Another secret mission is about to be done.

All geared up in her ninja suit, Mikan answered "Ready as always...Master."

"Good. Let's go." And they went off moving in stealth.

Mission after mission, Persona's worries for Mikan's safety has intensified. He is knowledgeable of the family tradition which is well respected but losing another member of their family, especially the only daughter of his sister, will be as painful as the death of his sister... or even worse.

"Uncle! Dinner's ready!" a cheerful shout can be heard downstairs which is obviously from the brunette ninja.

After dinner...

Persona cleared his throat. "Mikan we need to talk."

(Hi to the readers! It's my first time to write a fanfic and to tell you the truth; I'm not much of a talented writer. I was just inspired of writing one. I was a fic reader before but after reading more than 20 fics I thought I'd create my own. Please tell me if it totally sucks 'cause if it does I'll just give it a rest. I need your opinions please…

Persona is a good guy in my fic. Hehehe! I hope you won't feel awkward about that and Natsume will appear in the next chap.

BTW

I wanted to say hello to my most favorite author... MY HOPELESS ROMANTIC! Hi!

A/N: _Italicized_—flashback '_Italicized_'— thoughts Underlined—phone conversations


	2. Chapter 10

Hey guys. I'm sorry but I have to leave again and this time there's a big possibility that it will be for good. I might not be able to come back. I also have to delete my stories. Even though I have just started with the other one, I still have to. You don't need it anymore.

Thanks for all the reviewers and readers. I really loved your reviews.

This is goodbye I guess.


End file.
